


Ronin

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, geisha mikasa, otokosu marco, samurai jean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH DAY 12, HISTORICALMarco POV"Su cuerpo firme se tensaba por completo ante el contacto con las heridas y bajo los nuevos tajos pude encontrar cicatrices de antiguos. Imaginé miles de batallas en las que se habría visto envuelto y sentí lástima por él. Si estaba por esta zona no podía significar otra cosa que una derrota, de lo contrario estaría en el castillo. Entonces un pensamiento me asaltó, un pensamiento que me provocó un intenso miedo. Miré a Mikasa y susurré: “Puede ser el enemigo”; a lo que ella contestó: “Es una persona y es lo que importa”.—Una persona herida y cansada —dijo él mientras la onee-chan le lavaba el pelo con energía. Me miró—. No voy a hacerte daño, si ese es tu miedo."





	Ronin

**Author's Note:**

> Os dejo un pequeño glosario para quien se pierda.
> 
> Maiko - Rango medio en el mundo de las geishas, aún no son profesionales  
> Geiko - El rango más alto en el mundo de las geishas, las profesionales  
> Shikomi - El rango más bajo en el mundo de las geishas, las niñas recién llegadas  
> Ronin - Un samurai que por lo que sea ya no sirve a nadie, se ha quedado sin señor y por lo tanto sin su modo de vida.  
> Bushido - El código del guerrero por el que se rige la vida de un samurai  
> Otokosu - Hombre encargado de vestir y acompañar a geishas a su destino, llevando a la casa de vuelta lo que ellas no pueden cargar.  
> Okiya - Casa donde viven las geishas y el otokosu  
> Nemaki - Pieza de ropa usada para dormir o al salir del baño  
> Yukata - Kimono fino, para hacer la vida común  
> Shogun - El señor feudal, jefe de los samurai  
> Danna - Un hombre de poder y posición que acoge a una geisha haciéndose su "manager"  
> Wakō - Piratas japoneses y chinos.

Me fue imposible ver la actuación como me habría gustado, tuvo que ser desde un lateral del escenario por lo lleno que estaba el teatro. Y aun así fue algo espectacular. Los movimientos de la geisha principal de la okiya en la que trabajaba eran delicados, parecía fácil al verla a ella cuando no lo era, en absoluto. Y mucho menos con los zapatos que llevaba, altos hasta provocar vértigo e incómodos. El público la observaba con la boca abierta y yo también. No escuché un aplauso más enérgico como el que le dedicaron a ella y con una sonrisa enorme la observé retirarse. 

Tanto a las maiko como a las geiko les quedaba lo más importante de su trabajo esa noche: Los clientes. Y yo debería acompañarlas a sus destinos, llevando los objetos que ellas no podían y asegurándome que no les ocurría nada. Al salir y caminar hacia la okiya en la que vivía con ellas, escuchamos ruido en la distancia. Vimos que del interior del teatro salía un grupo de encapuchados, samuráis que al escuchar el estruendo se deshicieron de esas telas y corrieron camino al castillo, sus manos en el mango de las katanas. No hicimos comentarios, no había nada que comentar. Solo deseamos internamente que la batalla no llegase al pueblo y volvimos a casa cancelando planes por precaución.

No podíamos ir muy rápido, las chicas daban pasos cortos – tan largos como sus kimonos les permitían –  hasta la okiya bajo la atenta mirada de señores y señoras. Eran admiradas por todos y tengo que admitir que agradecía enormemente formar parte de sus vidas a pesar de ser de sangre mezclada. Nada más llegar a casa, Mikasa, la geiko principal, tiró de la manga de mi yukata con una sonrisa radiante. 

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que nos ayudas —Caminábamos hasta su habitación para ayudarla a quitarse el kimono, parte de mi trabajo—. Creo que eres el mejor otokosu del mundo.

—Vaya, gracias. Pero si las cosas salen bien es también por vuestra amabilidad hacia mí —Rió alegremente, sintiéndose halagada.

—Por favor, Marco, eres tú el que nos hace sentir seguras —Quitábamos capa tras capa de ropa mientras reprimíamos bostezos—. Quiérete un poco, no seas tonto. Ahora no hay chicas en las termas, ve a darte un baño relajante que ya tu trabajo se ha acabado por hoy.

Asentí tras quitar lo más trabajoso de sus ropas, me despedí de ella y fui a mi habitación. Chisako-chan, una de las shikomi que se encargaban de limpiar y estar básicamente a nuestras órdenes se inclinó nada más verme con una enorme sonrisa. El ambiente en nuestra okiya era en general muy agradable, las maikos se ayudaban las unas a las otras en lo posible y nadie trataba a nadie con desdén. Me llegaban rumores de otras okiyas en las que parecía que la situación era precisamente la opuesta, por lo que no podía estar más agradecido. Aunque Chisako-chan se mantenía siempre en silencio, veía en sus ojos montones de preguntas. Esperaba que la okasan dejase que Mikasa fuese su futura onee-san. 

Normalmente nos bañábamos en el ofuro, la bañera que teníamos en casa, pero ese día no me sentía con sueño y la idea de las termas me resultó tentadora. Obviamente estaba cansado, pero mis ojos y sentidos se encontraban despiertos. Al salir de la casa vi humo alzarse en la lejanía a pesar de haber cesado el ruido de la batalla. Esperaba que fuese algo bueno. Una vez en las termas naturales situadas junto a la okiya me desvestí y enjuagué mi piel marcada de pecas, soltándome la larga melena negra para luego meterme aunque fueran unos breves minutos.

Apenas acababa de comenzar a relajar los músculos que el suave movimiento de los matorrales a mi lado me pusieron en alerta. Estiré mi mano y alcancé la prenda de algodón anudándolo descuidado, atento al sonido por si tenía que huir. Se me paró el corazón en el pecho cuando de entre los matorrales y la oscuridad, salió un hombre. No le veía bien la cara, se apoyaba en lo que parecía una katana con la funda puesta y sus ropas parecían sucias, rasgadas. El recogido se le había soltado y el pelo —de un tono inusualmente claro, largo y mugriento— no me dejaba ver sus facciones. Di un salto hacia atrás, asustado cuando se desplomó ante mí con un leve quejido.  
  
Me agaché junto al desconocido, inclinándome con cuidado sobre él. Acerqué mi mano a su rostro, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Y al rozar su piel me di cuenta de la suciedad que la cubría. Di un respingo cuando un quejido salió de sus labios, un susurro que no alcanzaba a entender. Me acerqué un poco más, precavido y emocionado por lo nuevo de la situación. Nunca había tocado a un hombre, nunca había estado tan cerca de uno que no fuese mi padre del que apenas me acordaba. Al acercar mi oído a su boca, escuché una sola palabra. “ _Agua_ ” Miré al frente y vi a Mikasa plantada frente a las termas, la sorpresa pintando sus bellas facciones. Una vez reaccionó, se acercó a toda velocidad, llevándose una mano a la boca ante la visión del extraño allí tendido.

—Necesita agua ¿qué hacemos? —pregunté.

—Vamos a llevarle a la okiya, ayúdame —No cuestioné su decisión porque era lo que yo habría hecho de tener algo de influencia en la casa. Se inclinó junto a él y le pasó un brazo bajo el suyo.

—Te vas a manchar —Negó con la cabeza mientras yo pasaba mi hombro bajo su otro brazo, apoyándole en mí un poco avergonzado porque apenas estaba vestido, tan solo con el yukata  _ mal _ puesto por encima.

—Abre la puerta de tu habitación —Me ordenó una vez dentro. La miré con cierto horror por encima de la cabeza gacha de ese desconocido.

—¿Mi habitación? —repliqué aterrado, no le quería allí.

—Es la que está más cerca de la puerta y más lejos de la okasan.

Prácticamente le arrastramos y le dejamos caer en el futón que preparé en un segundo. Fui apresurado a por una jarra de agua y un vaso. Cuando regresé, cerré la puerta y permanecimos en silencio observando al desconocido. Yo era el que tenía el agua pero no me atrevía a tocarle más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Mikasa le pasó una mano delicadamente tras la cabeza y le incorporó, apremiándome para que le acercara el vaso. Tan pronto el líquido mojó sus labios, pareció despertar. Me agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, asustándome y bebiendo con avidez. Mikasa-san le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras mientras yo me moría del miedo. Ese hombre volvió sus ojos hacia mí y el corazón me dio un vuelco ante esa mirada hostil y salvaje. Agarró la jarra de agua que tenía en mis manos y casi se bebió su contenido de golpe, mojándose el pecho y el pelo. Me devolvió la jarra mucho más tranquilo.

—Más —Su voz era grave y quebrada, rasposa.

—Claro que sí —La dulce voz de Mikasa hizo que desviase sus ojos de los míos y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que contenía el aliento y no sabía desde cuándo.

Me puse en pie y fui a llenar la jarra de nuevo. Me tomé unos minutos junto a la fuente, reuniendo valor para enfrentarme a ese hombre de nuevo. Era lo opuesto a lo que estaba acostumbrado al vivir rodeado de sutileza, perfumes y maneras delicadas. No me gustaba, me inquietaba. Y no entendía por qué la onee-chan se preocupaba tanto por él. No es que quisiese abandonarlo a su suerte, sería algo cruel, pero estaba en mi futón y no entendía bien los planes que Mikasa guardaba para él. Cuando entré de nuevo en la habitación, Mikasa colocó un biombo que ocultaba a ese hombre de la vista, al fondo de la estancia. Al acercarme le encontré sentado, su largo pelo recogido con una cuerda. Al ver la cicatriz que le cruzaba desde la mano hasta el hombro, me volví a asustar. Intenté no mirarle mientras le ofrecía agua, bebiendo ahora más despacio.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Mikasa. Asintió sin más—. Chisako —Me giré sobresaltado, no me había dado cuenta de que la pequeña estaba en la habitación. Si yo estaba aterrado no quería imaginar lo que pasaría por la mente de la chiquitina—, tráele el arroz que haya sobrado de la cena —Y sin embargo, se levantó sin rechistar.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Me costaba estar a su lado, hedía a algo que no reconocía.

—En Kawauchi. No te esfuerces ahora, descansa —Chisako le trajo la comida y aunque no comió con mucha ansia, acabó con los restos que iban a ir a la basura.

—¿Te gustaría darte un baño caliente? —Estaba seguro de que a Mikasa también le llegaba el olor, aunque no hizo visible el disgusto. Él volvió a asentir.

Con un gesto me indicó que le ayudara a levantarse mientras ordenaba a la pequeña que fuese a preparar el ofuro para ese extraño. Intentamos no hacer ruido, pero se quejaba prácticamente a cada paso. Al intentar ayudarle a quitarse la ropa se revolvió, quitándosela él con cuidado. No quería mirar, pero aprecié heridas en su piel que me preocuparon, ya que eran recientes y presentaban una pinta horrible.

—Esto puedes tirarlo —Le dijo a la pequeña arrojando sus ropas al suelo—. Las manchas de sangre no salen por más que las laves —Me clavó la mirada, intensa y afilada—. Ese es el olor que te hace arrugar la nariz.

—Agradezcamos que la mayoría no es tuya —Miró a mi onee-san y le sonrió. Y casi que me dio más miedo sonriendo que serio. Me di la vuelta al tenerle totalmente desnudo ante mí y le escuché quejarse al echarse el primer cubo de agua por encima—. No puedes moverte, deja que te ayudemos —Quería irme de allí, salir corriendo y no acercarme a él nunca más, pero Mikasa se empeñaba en ayudarle —Marco-kun, ten cuidado con sus heridas.

Me acerqué a él, centrándome solo en la zona que limpiaba y nada más. Le escuché susurrar un “ _ esto es humillante _ ” entre dientes mientras refregaba las manchas de su espalda. Mikasa tenía sumo cuidado con una herida considerable y de aspecto horrendo en su muslo derecho y yo encontré varias en sus brazos además de la obvia. Al pasar el trapo húmedo sobre su piel noté la tersura de sus músculos a pesar de no aparentarlo. Su cuerpo firme se tensaba por completo ante el contacto con las heridas y bajo los nuevos tajos pude encontrar cicatrices de antiguos. Imaginé miles de batallas en las que se habría visto envuelto y sentí lástima por él. Si estaba por esta zona no podía significar otra cosa que una derrota, de lo contrario estaría en el castillo. Entonces un pensamiento me asaltó, un pensamiento que me provocó un intenso miedo. Miré a Mikasa y susurré: “ _ Puede ser el enemigo _ ”; a lo que ella contestó: “ _ Es una persona y es lo que importa _ ”.

—Una persona herida y cansada —dijo él mientras la onee-chan le lavaba el pelo con energía. Me miró—. No voy a hacerte daño, si ese es tu miedo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó Mikasa guiándole dentro del ofuro después del último cubo de agua que le echamos por encima.

—Jean, pero qué más da.

—Mikasa —dijo ella inclinándose un poco—. Supongo que estás sin trabajo y además en una situación complicada —No le respondió, pero aprecié la tristeza, el dolor y la humillación en sus ojos.

—Debería estar muerto, no siendo cuidado por un puñado de pueblerinas.

—Geishas y nuestro otokosu, si no te importa —La voz de Mikasa sonó autoritaria. Él la observó sorprendido y al mirarla de verdad por primera vez vi la comprensión en sus ojos. Una mujer tan bella no podía ser una cualquiera.

—Lo que sea —Cerró los ojos, relajándose dentro del agua. Me indicó que la acompañase hacia dentro de la casa con Chisako y una vez a solas nos miró suspirando.

—En unos días quiero hablar con la okasan y le voy a decir que le necesitamos como nuestro nuevo otokosu porque te ves sobrepasado con el trabajo.

—¿A él? —No quería cuestionar sus decisiones porque probablemente llevase razón pero no pude evitarlo—. Está lleno de cicatrices y es… es un ronin, ya no es samurai —dije en voz baja.

—Sí, un ronin enemigo. Si se enterasen en el castillo le obligarían a hacerse el seppuku, cosa que debería haber hecho por voluntad propia —Entendía el concepto del honor, entendía los motivos por los que se movía un samurai pero nunca entendería el harakiri.

—No le has preguntado si quiere —Se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene la opción de huir y volverse un campesino o quedarse y vivir más cómodamente. Pero hasta que se recupere tenemos que esconderlo —La situación me gustaba cada vez menos, sin embargo no podía desobedecer—. Okasan no le va a aceptar si sabe de dónde viene.

—¿Y dónde le metemos? —preguntó la pequeña.

—En la habitación de Marco-kun —Negué con la cabeza.

—No —dije angustiado—, no le quiero cerca. No me fió.

—Piensa con la cabeza. En mi habitación la oka-san entra a menudo para hablar de cuentas conmigo, en la de las niñas no puede estar porque aunque Chisako sea más madura las otras no lo son —A la pequeña se le escapó una sonrisa ante el halago—, y en el tuyo no entra nadie nunca.

No pude rebatir su plan porque llevaba razón, era el mejor sitio para esconderlo. Lo que no sabía era lo que iba a hacer yo con ese hombre al lado, ni siquiera iba a poder conciliar el sueño. Mikasa fue a por él y todo lo en silencio que pudimos le llevamos hasta mi habitación. Pegamos su futón contra la pared, dejándolo escondido tras los biombos que le separaban de mi cama.

—Duerme las horas que necesites, debes recuperarte —susurró Mikasa—. Buenas noches Marco-kun.

—Duerme bien —La vi salir con un nudo en el estómago. No quería ni mirar el biombo. Ni siquiera me quité las ropas manchadas, me cubrí con las sábanas y apagué la luz.

Le escuchaba respirar en el silencio de la habitación y me era imposible dormir porque cada vez que se movía temía por si se le ocurría matarme para escaparse. No iba a ser nada fácil convivir con un hombre. Con un… ronin. Pero sucumbí a un sueño agitado del que desperté bruscamente al sentir cosquillas en un pie. Casi pateo a Chisako al revolverme, sorprendido porque me dio la impresión de no haber dormido en absoluto a pesar de ver la luz.

—Hay que vestir a las chicas —susurró.

Asentí y me preparé. Me cambié a toda prisa e intenté hacer el menor ruido posible al recogerlo todo. Hasta que no salí de la habitación no respiré tranquilo. Pasé la mañana pensando en que las niñas tendrían que hacerse cargo del desconocido en mi ausencia y la de Mikasa, una idea que me angustiaba porque no tenía ni idea de su comportamiento o sus necesidades… físicas. Al llegar de nuevo a la okiya tras acompañar a Mikasa en sus quehaceres, fui directo a mi habitación, donde encontré a Chisako sentada junto al biombo, mirando algo con la boca abierta. Me acerqué casi sin hacer ruido y me asomé. No daba crédito al ver como el ronin preparaba té, llevando a cabo la ceremonia con pulcra perfección. Era incluso mejor que las maiko. No fue hasta que no le dio el primer sorbo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—Hola —Me incliné al escuchar su voz grave—. ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias. No sabía que… —Señalé el té con la mano.

—Muchos de nosotros sabemos servir té mejor que muchas geishas —Nos miró con seriedad—, y otras habilidades que te sorprenderían. Unos de mis… —Se le fue la voz a media frase, tragando saliva—. Un antiguo amigo era realmente habilidoso con la poesía.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, samurai-san —El ronin miró a Chisako y la pequeña se agitó—. No quiero ofenderle, es mi última intención. Pero pensaba que eran artes delicadas para un hombre, más aún para un guerrero.

—Supongo que cualquier cosa es delicada comparada con el bushido. Y no soy samurai.

—Lo siento —La pequeña me miró sin saber qué hacer.

—Ve a ayudar a preparar el cuarto de Mikasa, debe de estar al llegar del ofuro —Asintió y se alejó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—La jerarquía que tenéis aquí no difiere tanto con la del castillo —Siempre hablaba en voz baja, tranquila. Una voz profunda y segura. La aspereza del día anterior había desaparecido.

—Puede ser —Al observarle ya limpio y relajado, descubrí que su rostro era atractivo. En especial sus ojos, me inquietaban pero me resultaban bellos.

—Solo que ellas en vez de luchar con espadas lo hacen con abanicos.

—¿Es desprecio ese tono de tu voz? —Le miré y esperé que la molestia se reflejase en mis gestos por lo maleducado que me pareció. Ni contestó ni me miraba, sus ojos fijos en el té—. Mikasa podría vencer a un enemigo de una manera mucho más sutil y limpia que cualquier samurai —Le vi reír entre dientes.

—Dudo mucho que los encantos de una mujer dobleguen la voluntad de un guerrero.

—Eso lo dices porque no la has visto trabajando.

—¿Has cedido tú, acaso? —Alzó sus ojos a los míos, fijos e impasibles.

—No me interesan en ese sentido. Las admiro por lo que son pero mis intenciones no son otras que las de servirles y ser su apoyo si lo necesitan —La mirada que me dedicó fue un tanto críptica—. Son preciosas, habría que estar ciego para no verlo.

—No digo que no sean hermosas, son muy bellas —Su atención fija en mi provocaba un aleteo de mi corazón que no entendía de dónde salía—, como esa niña cuando crezca. El camino de un guerrero aparta completamente la relación con las mujeres. No podemos asistir a sus actuaciones ni servirnos de los servicios que ofrezcan. Las mujeres no son más que una distracción.

—Y los hombres un problema —dije molesto—, sé muy bien lo que digo.

—No me malinterpretes —Su suave sonrisa era atemorizante, me intimidaba—, si un hombre se enamora de una mujer y le da un hijo, se verá obligado a velar por ella. Es lo menos que debe hacer en un mundo tan violento como el que vivimos. Y por consecuencia no podrá seguir el camino del guerrero.

—Y aun así siempre estáis al fondo en todas las actuaciones. Ocultos pero presentes. Si no tenéis permitido la relación con las mujeres es porque vuestra voluntad es débil.

—Es posible que lleves razón, los instintos más básicos es lo que nos mueve a actuar con irresponsabilidad e impetuosidad. Por suerte para nosotros sabemos gestionar esos instintos entre nosotros —Se lamió los labios, mirando los míos de una manera que un cosquilleo nuevo me nació bajo el vientre—. A ellas y me atrevería a incluirte, les mueve la compasión, lo que puede llegar a ser muy peligroso.

—Como por ejemplo acogerte sin saber quién eres —asintió lentamente—. Siento cortar esta ridícula discusión pero debo marcharme. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—No me moveré de aquí —Eso esperaba.

Hice mis tareas diarias sin ningún contratiempo, aunque se me venía la imagen de ese hombre a la cabeza de vez en cuando. Sobre todo me daba miedo, era demasiado grande y diferente. Su aspecto resultaba amenazador, probablemente ni siquiera se lo proponía pero a mí me intimidaba muchísimo. El resto de la tarde y noche no intercambiamos más que saludos y sin embargo, Chisako le visitaba a menudo preguntándole si necesitaba algo. 

Los días siguientes vi a la chica hablar con él, enseñándole nuestras costumbres y cómo usaban los maquillajes, adornos y kimonos. Él solo preguntaba, nunca daba su opinión, y parecía haberse endulzado al estar la pequeña a su alrededor. Su actitud dejó de ser extremadamente seca para ser simplemente seria. Y pronto comencé a cambiar de manera radical mi manera de ver la situación, pasando de encontrar un problema el tenerle allí a que fuera un alivio.

 

***

 

Casi una semana después de que llegase a nuestras vidas intentaba yo conciliar el sueño sin mucho éxito cuando escuché ruidos extraños en el jardín trasero. Me incorporé en el futón y me sorprendí al ver al ronin de cuclillas a los pies de mi cama porque no le había escuchado moverse. No había escuchado absolutamente nada. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me quedase como estaba, su cara girada hacia la puerta y el yukata medio caído por su hombro. Se recogió el pelo de cualquier manera hacia atrás con la cuerda que siempre llevaba encima. Su gesto era serio, atento, y al escuchar un nuevo golpe mucho más cerca de las habitaciones, miró a su alrededor. Agarró con rapidez el atizador de los futones apoyado contra la pared y movió sus labios diciéndome “ _ no te muevas de aquí _ ”. 

Obviamente no le hice caso. Tan pronto salió de la habitación asomé la cabeza por la puerta. Le vi junto al pasillo de la entrada trasera, cerca de donde se almacenaban los kimonos. Me quedé paralizado cuando vi entrar a un hombre vestido de negro con la cara tapada a excepción de los ojos. Se quedó mirándome tan quieto como yo. Se percató de que Jean estaba a su lado al sentir el golpetazo rápido y seco que le dio en la boca del estómago con la base del atizador. Le hizo doblarse hacia adelante, sin aliento, y le siguió un rápido golpe en la parte alta de la espalda, lo que le tumbó en el suelo haciendo más ruido del recomendado a esas horas.

—Métete en la habitación, tengo que comprobar si hay más intrusos.

—¿Le has matado? —pregunté asustado, observando al hombre inmóvil.

—No, haz lo que te digo.

—¿Y si se levanta?

—No se va a levantar, ¿tengo que encerrarte para que me hagas caso? —Un hombre se le acercó por la espalda. Hice un gesto mirando en esa dirección y el ronin, sin mirar atrás, esquivó el arma de ese ladrón echándose al lado con rapidez. Soltó el atizador, lo agarró de las muñecas y lo tumbó boca arriba y frente a él, pasándolo por encima de su hombro a una rapidez asombrosa. Hizo tanto ruido al chocar contra la tarima que escuché a las chicas en el piso de arriba alarmadas—. ¿Alguno más por aparecer? —le preguntó al intruso.

—No, no, por favor, solo nosotros —la voz del ladrón me resultó patética ahora que Jean le tenía inmovilizado—. Por favor no me hagas daño.

—Cállate, escoria —Le dio un codazo en la nariz y lo dejó inconsciente. En ese momento la puerta de Mikasa y las otras maiko se fueron abriendo. Jean no sabía dónde meterse.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó asustada al ver a los hombres.

—Han entrado dos ladrones, pero los ha dejado inconscientes —expliqué. Se dio la vuelta y miró a mis compañeras—. A la cama, todas. Vamos, antes de que se despierte la okasan —Nos volvimos hacia Jean y le vimos cargando a uno de los hombres en un hombro al tiempo que arrastraba al otro por el pie.

—Ábreme la puerta —intentó susurrar, pero su voz era tan fuerte que resonó en el pasillo.

—¿Pero qué…? —Mikasa le miraba sorprendida mientras yo iba presto a hacerle caso, quería ver a esos dos fuera de la okiya de una vez.

El que arrastraba del pie se despertó al rasparse la espalda con la gravilla del suelo y el otro cuando lo tiró de malas maneras en la entrada. Desde dentro de la casa vi que les decía algo que no alcancé a oír y que salían corriendo espantados. Entró sacudiéndose los pies con aspecto molesto.

—Menos mal que estás aquí —Le dijo la onee-san—. ¿Estás bien? —Asintió—. Vete a la habitación, date prisa.

—Buenas noches Mikasa-san —Le dije caminando hacia el dormitorio con él. Una vez dentro no se acostó, sentado sobre sus piernas en el futón.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —Asintió—. ¿Entonces qué haces?

—No me fío de esos dos. No creo que vuelvan al ver que estoy aquí pero…

—Duérmete, si vienen los vas a escuchar el primero. Y muchas gracias, Jean-san —Me miró a los ojos y se inclinó ligeramente. Tragando saliva, nervioso, me acosté escondiendo una sonrisita, dándome cuenta de que no tenía por qué temer estando a su lado a nada más que a los latidos descontrolados de mi corazón.

 

***

 

A la mañana siguiente no dio señales de estar despierto al marcharme a mis obligaciones y cuando volví a mi habitación justo antes de cenar, me di un susto de muerte al no verle detrás del biombo. Salí de allí directo a la habitación de Mikasa y por el camino me lo encontré con ropa nueva y el pelo mucho más corto. Ahora solo le llegaba por encima de los hombros, liso, castaño y espeso. Por mucho que se hubiera acicalado seguía mirándome con altanería, y seguía imponiendo.

—Siento decirte que me han admitido en la okiya.

—Me alegro por ti —dije inclinándome—. Aunque no tanto por mí. Ahora te queda mucho que aprender aunque Chisako ya te haya ido enseñado bastante y me va a tocar enseñarte.

—Pues que practique contigo —Mikasa se me acercó sonriente—. Nobunaga-san quiere ver de nuevo a Mina-chan. Es posible que pida hablar con la okasan si su apariencia es la adecuada así que enséñale con propiedad. Coge uno de los kimonos más grandes y que te lo ponga. Y enséñale también cómo va el maquillaje por si algún día necesitamos su ayuda.

No podía decir que estuviese a gusto con la idea de dejar a ese desconocido practicar conmigo lo que haría con las chicas pero tampoco me quedaba más remedio, así que me marché con él siguiéndome los pasos. Chisako entró en la habitación poco después de que entrase yo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Chisako, trae lo que hace falta, voy a maquillarme para enseñarle —A partir de ese momento me sentí un poco avergonzado al sentir sus ojos puestos en cada movimiento que hacía.

En cuanto Chisako me trajo lo necesario le fui explicando paso a paso: Me apliqué el aceite en la cara y el cuello para dejar mi piel suave. Mezclé la pasta de polvo de arroz con agua y me la puse en la cara, el cuello y el pecho. Se lo di a Chisako para que me pintase la nuca y miré a Jean observarme desde el reflejo del espejo. Su atención se centraba más en mi espalda que en cómo me estaban pintando y aunque de primeras me molesté por su falta de interés, acabé sonrojándome al verle tragar saliva y suspirar hondo. Incluso apartó la vista, también con un suave rosa en sus mejillas. Sonreí al verle excitado, al fin y al cabo era lo que se pretendía con esa pintura. A los hombres les encantaba mirarles el cuello a las chicas, fantaseaban con cada pedazo de piel desnuda que veían porque sabían que eran lo que nunca podrían tener. Supuse que mi cuello y espalda debían ser atractivas como las de una mujer. Aunque…

_ “Por suerte para nosotros sabemos gestionar esos instintos entre nosotros”. _

Bajé la mirada al recordar esas palabras que me dijo días antes sin tener muy claro qué sentir o cómo interpretarlo. Apartando pensamientos peligrosos, me puse los polvos para evitar los brillos y pasé a pintar de rosa muy suave el contorno de mis ojos y mis mejillas, siempre explicándole paso a paso. Me perfilé las cejas de negro, los ojos del mismo color con un toque de rojo y pinté mis labios siempre por dentro de sus bordes naturales. Para finalizar, le mostré en mi larga cabellera negra cómo acomodar todo tipo de adornos. Me levanté deshaciéndome del yukata sin levantar la vista, quedándome solo con tela blanca y simple que llevaba bajo el kimono y bajé los brazos para que me lo pusiese. Para ser su primera vez, lo colocó todo en su sitio de manera pulcra. Chisako le estuvo enseñando de manera impecable.

—¿Todo lo haces bien? —Le pregunté cuando me apretó el obi.

—Si voy a hacer algo, lo hago bien. De lo contrario sería un despropósito.

—No puedo respirar, debes ser más delicado. Cada chica demandará una manera diferente de ponerlo aunque la base ya la llevas aprendida. Muy bien, Jean-san —Me miró a los ojos a través del espejo y sentí la boca seca.

—¿Te lo vuelvo a poner?

—No, no. Está bien. Solo recuerda que la próxima vez no debes apretar tanto.

—Sí, senpai —Alcé las cejas al escucharle llamarme así. 

Me giré y al tenerme de frente se me quedó mirando pasmado. Observaba mi rostro, mi cuello, el kimono. Probablemente fuera la expresión más suave que le vi hasta la fecha. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento se inclinó levemente y salió de la habitación.

Me dije a mi mismo que si era capaz de dejar boquiabierto a un samurai es que tenía que estar bonito. Pero lo que más estaba, era nervioso. No me esperaba esa reacción en él y mucho menos en mí mismo. No entendía qué ocurría. Me dejaron solo en la habitación y procedí a desmaquillarme con la cabeza confusa y llena de ideas nuevas. Y de nuevo, mi manera de pensar en él se veía cambiada.

 

***

 

Una vez en la habitación y de vuelta a acompañar a Mina en la cita con su posible danna, Jean vio en mi expresión mi inquietud. La capacidad de observación del ronin me seguía sorprendiendo.

—¿No ha ido bien? —Su interés me sorprendió, sentado en su futón a mi lado. Hacía tiempo que retiré el biombo.

—Sí, mejor imposible…

—¿Pero…? —Frunció el ceño, cruzado de brazos—. No pareces contento por ella.

—En la vida que llevan no siempre obtienen lo que quieren, por no decir casi nunca —A mitad de la frase vi a Mikasa en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Por como le han ido las cosas a Mina-chan gracias a ti, te mereces irte a las termas. Pero no te traigas otro samurai herido de vuelta, ¿vale? —Me hizo sonreír, asintiendo agradecido.

Salí de allí con una sonrisa, evitando el tema del que me preguntó Jean. Pero al acabar el relax de mi baño en el que permanecí flotando en las aguas mirando a las estrellas con mis negros cabellos flotando a mi alrededor, los pensamientos volvieron a crearme un nudo en el estómago ante lo que estaba por venir. Ante lo que esa chiquilla tendría que experimentar.

—¿Vas a contarme qué ocurre? —Volvió a preguntar Jean una vez en mi habitación, ya sentado dentro del futón.

—Nobunaga-san quiere pagar por su mizuage —La expresión del ronin pasó de comprensión a duda.

—Pero eso es bueno. Probablemente quiera quedarse con ella.

—Sí, y es buena persona, pero no se siente preparada. Se lo ha susurrado a Mikasa.

—No estoy seguro de saber qué es exactamente —Suspiré, pasándome una mano por el pelo.

—La venta de su virginidad —murmuré—. Eso es lo que es.

—Y está asustada, claro —Asentí —No temas, puede ser una buena experiencia con la mentalidad adecuada y sobre todo la persona adecuada, ¿a ella le gusta ese hombre?

—Sí, está encantada porque es más joven que la media y muy amable. Pero no sabe qué hacer o qué va a sentir, es lógico que se asuste. En su lugar me pondría muy nervioso tener relaciones con alguien sin saber qué va a pasar con mi cuerpo, cómo voy a reaccionar.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente, pensando. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y vi que su mirada cambiaba ligeramente. Estaba acostumbrado a estudiar los rostros de los hombres que se acercaban a las chicas y supe en lo que pensaba. Alzó las cejas y se miró las manos. Nos quedamos en silencio casi un minuto entero. 

—¿Nunca has tenido relaciones? —Enrojecí, fui consciente de ello porque me sofocaba un calor repentino.

—Ya te he dicho que no me interesan las mujeres.

—Sé lo que me has dicho, eso no significa que no puedas tener relaciones —Fruncí el ceño, nervioso.

—No he tenido, no.

—¿Y no te da curiosidad saber cómo se siente? —Le aparté la mirada, el pecho alborotado al clavarme él la suya, intensa.  _ Tan intensa. _

—Sí, pero…

—Senpai, no hay nada de malo en tener relaciones —Alcé la mirada sobresaltado, aspirando bruscamente—, si es que es lo que te gusta. Los samuráis lo hacemos constantemente entre nosotros o nos volveríamos locos.

Tan solo pude asentir. Tras un intenso suspiro se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección a la cocina. Permanecí sentado y sumido en confusión e inquietud, inseguro de lo que planeaba el ronin. Al volver tenía un cuenco en sus manos con un huevo y una toalla húmeda. Apagó la vela de mi habitación, mirándome solo bajo la luz de la luna creciente.

—Túmbate —ordenó.

—¿Qué? Jean, no entiendo nada —Parecía calmado y no le veía con intención de tocarme. Procuré relajarme ante lo ahora tranquilo de su mirada.

—Confía en mí. Si quieres experimentar siempre será mejor con alguien a quien ya conoces. Si es que quieres.

Sabía que podía confiar en él a pesar de ser brusco y tan serio, sabía que no quería hacerme daño. Pero desconocía lo que pretendía. Dejándome llevar entre suspiros y fuertes latidos de mi corazón, me tumbé. Se acercó a mi futón, sentado sobre sus piernas. Me dedicó unas cuantas palabras, hablando conmigo más de lo que nunca lo había hecho hasta la fecha. Cuando acercó su mano a los pliegues de las piernas del nemaki se la agarré. Me miró a los ojos y esperó, dándome conversación mientras tanto. Me preguntó si sabía cuáles eran las siete virtudes a las que un samurai dedicaba su vida. Le contesté que no, así que comenzó a enumerarlas. Tras relajarme de nuevo con su calmada voz y lo cálido de su mirada entre las luces azuladas de la habitación, le dejé hacer lo que fuese, hecho un manojo de nervios. 

Di un respingo cuando sus dedos tocaron mi rodilla y respiré agitado al sentir que los subía por mis muslos aún hablándome. Cuando antes su voz me provocaba temor, ahora me tranquilizaba. Era la primera vez en mi vida que un hombre me tocaba la piel.

Paró su mano y de hablar al llegar a la unión de mis piernas y yo no podía mirarle a la cara, muerto de vergüenza. Me hizo unas cosquillas tremendas cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron sutilmente entre mi vello púbico. En ese momento cogió el huevo y, tras dejar la yema en la cáscara, vertió la clara en el cuenco donde mojó sus dedos. Me agarré con fuerza al futón cuando sus dedos, empapados y húmedos, se centraron en un punto de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que producía esa sensación. Sentí un hormigueo extraño, placentero. No podía respirar con normalidad, el calor me subía desde el estómago. 

Sí había tenido erecciones antes pero todas involuntarias. Nunca sentí deseo de este tipo, jamás la necesidad de hacer algo por aliviarme. Y ahora… su mano bajaba por mi longitud, haciendo de mi respiración algo trabajoso, sacándome jadeos al subirla en una presión muy agradable.  _ Muy agradable _ . Me cubrí el rostro con el antebrazo, muerto de vergüenza pero sin deseos de que parase lo que hacía, mordiéndome el labio con tal de no dejar salir sonidos patéticos de entre mis labios.

En un giro de su mano percibí que algo quería salir, algo grande que amenazaba con hacerme gritar. Al borde de algo que no acababa de completarse y necesitaba. Jean apartó los dedos ante lo que me quejé un poco, bajándolos, jugando con mi cuerpo y preguntándome si me desagradaba lo que acababa de sentir. Le dije que no con voz queda. Los alejó de mí una vez más, undiéndolos en el huevo para después rozar entre mis nalgas, algo que no esperaba y me pilló por sorpresa. Introdujo uno en mi interior y aunque sabía que debía pararle, no pude. No quise. Quería más de esa sensación ardiente que me llenaba. Solo podía mirar su muñeca, su fuerte brazo causante de tanto placer.

—Van a darse cuenta —susurré como pude—. No deberías seguir, van a notarlo.

—La única persona que va a darse cuenta, eres tú. Confía en mí —Su voz sonaba agitada, parecía faltarle el aliento.

Me tapé la boca con la mano al sentir un segundo dedo entrar en mi cuerpo, rozando y ensanchando. Aspiré con fuerza cuando tocó algo en mi interior, un punto en concreto que me sobresaltó, escapándose un gemido involuntario de entre mis labios. Su otra mano me apartó la tela del pecho, dejándolo al descubierto. Sus dedos me pellizcaron, me acariciaron, me pusieron la piel de gallina. Volví a sentir esa sensación brutal que me hacía creer que me derramaba, que me deshacía por completo. Perdí la noción del tiempo al cerrar los ojos aguantando un gemido de sorpresa cuando creí que se me iba la vida en un estallido de placer sin igual. Mi cuerpo no me respondía, se retorcía y se tensaba en los lugares más inesperados y sentí que me vaciaba; que ardía. 

Me dejó agotado y cuando finalmente apartó las manos de mi cuerpo, me limpió con la toalla y me tapó con el futón sonriendo levemente.

—Así debería ser la primera noche con su danna. Un tanto diferente, claro —Me susurró.

—¿Cómo sabes hacer todo esto?

—Libros. Experiencia. Práctica. La gente cuenta historias. Ahora duerme, mañana tienes que trabajar y ya nos hemos entretenido demasiado —Tras eso se marchó de mi lado, acostándose en su futón. Fue la noche que mejor y más rápido me quedé dormido.

 

***

 

Los días siguientes fueron extraños. Cuando le veía me costaba mirarle a la cara pero sin embargo, justo antes de acostarme, me armaba de valor y le miraba a los ojos dándole a entender que le esperaba. Me hizo lo mismo durante tres noches. A la cuarta no apareció por mi habitación y al dejarme con las ganas lo que hice fue intentarlo yo mismo sin el huevo. No fue igual de excitante e incluso bastante molesto, pero obtuve un resultado parecido. 

Al día siguiente, Mikasa me confirmó que Nobunaga había pagado muchísimo por el mizuage de Mina y que empezaría a la noche siguiente. Al saber que el sexo podía llegar a ser tan placentero le dediqué palabras de aliento a la chica, aún muy nerviosa. Y no la culpaba. En su lugar lo estaría igual porque una cosa eran los dedos ya conocidos del ronin y otra muy diferente lo que tendría ese hombre entre las piernas. No sabía cómo era ni qué hacer con eso. 

No podía apartar mis pensamientos del asunto, de Jean, así que tragándome la vergüenza inmensa que sentía decidí pedir lo impensable. Al entrar en mi habitación le encontré guardando un kimono en la parte alta del armario. Me miró, se inclinó y siguió con su tarea. Le agarré de la muñeca. Se soltó en un brusco tirón y miró hacia afuera, sorprendido.

—No hagas eso cuando aún no están dormidas. Si te ven conmigo nos pueden echar. Espera a más tarde si es lo que deseas.

—Sí, lo siento —Me metí en el futón y le esperé ansioso y en silencio. 

Al verle salir de madrugada para volver a entrar del dormitorio tan sigiloso como siempre con el huevo en el cuenco y la toalla, el corazón se me revolucionó en el pecho.

—Siento no haber venido ayer, estaba cansado y me quedé dormido en la sala de estar —comentó sin mirarme a los ojos.

—No, no pasa nada —Suspiró y asintió. Noté que quería tumbarme pero no me dejé—. Quiero pedirte una cosa. No sé cómo es… —frunció el ceño, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Aparté la mirada, sintiendo calor en mis mejillas—. No sé qué hacer  _ yo _ con otro hombre.

—No todos los hombres somos iguales, a cada uno nos gustan cosas diferentes.

—Pero debe haber un patrón o no habrías sido tan bueno conmigo desde el primer momento.

Apoyaba las manos en sus piernas y miraba al suelo cuando me atreví a alzar la vista. Pensaba mi petición en silencio con su fina mandíbula apretada, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Finalmente me miró a los ojos, quitándose el yukata en movimientos suaves de sus manos. Al ver su miembro flácido entre sus piernas sentí curiosidad y vergüenza a partes iguales. No era tan grande como el mío en reposo y parecía diferente.

—Déjame a mí primero.

Con las ganas que tenía de sentir sus manos de nuevo no pude decirle que no. Sus caricias me provocaban la mejor sensación que jamás experimenté, el olor del huevo jamás volvería a significar lo mismo para mí. Y el tacto de sus ásperos dedos resbalando por mi longitud me hacía adelantar las caderas en graves jadeos. No se me escapó que cuando más me excitaba y cada vez que se me escapaba un sonido, se lamía los labios dejando después la boca entreabierta respirando con dificultad. Cuando empezaron a escaparse de mi cuerpo pequeños gemidos, excitado ante la visión de mi miembro enrojecido rozado una y otra vez por la palma de su mano, le vi llevarse la otra a su miembro, erecto y considerablemente más grande que hacía unos minutos.

Ese grosor ni punto de comparación tendría con sus dedos. Me inquieté y él lo notó, ya que me dedicó palabras tranquilizadoras. Me cogió la mano y me hizo tocársela. Estaba caliente, muy dura aunque era en general agradable al tacto. Al mismo tiempo algo conocido y extraño. Moví mi mano como le vi a él hacerlo, despacio y con cuidado, jadeando ambos en el silencio de la habitación. El verle excitado me provocó esa pequeña explosión destructiva antes de lo que esperaba y se me escapó un gemido más alto de lo normal. El ronin me puso la mano en la boca al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante, dándome placer con sus dedos más fervientemente que de costumbre y emitiendo leves sonidos graves. Fui consciente de que un líquido templado y viscoso me corría por los dedos. Al mirar su miembro vi que estaba empapado tanto como yo o incluso más.

—Lo has hecho bien —aseguró entre jadeos, recomponiéndose con rapidez. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por el contorno de mi cara. Nunca había hecho eso, me sonrojó por ser un contacto tan cercano.

No dijimos nada, nos limpiamos con la toalla y aprovechando la somnolencia tras tan inmensa sensación, caímos rendidos cada uno en nuestro futón.

 

***

 

No volvió a tocarme en días, tampoco lo pedí porque al recordar la caricia de la última vez se me hacía un poco más violento. A pesar de eso, lo echaba de menos. Erecciones involuntarias se repetían más de lo que quisiera y evité aliviarme a mí mismo, aún con la esperanza de que él lo hiciera. Estaba presente cuando Mina volvió, feliz y tranquila, calmándome al comentar que no fue tan horrible la experiencia y que ahora ya sería geiko. Como celebración nos dejaron ir a las termas esa noche. A ambos. Juntos.

Se me hizo la boca agua con la idea de ver su cuerpo desnudo, de tener la posibilidad de tocarle un poco más, de que se diera así la situación. Necesitando que él también rozase mi piel. Pero me vi yendo solo, rechazando él la oferta, destrozando sin querer las expectativas que yo solo me formé. 

Al volver de un reconfortante baño encontré al ronin en la puerta, hablando con un hombre que guardaba dos katanas en el cinto. Me escondí tras un árbol sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal, parándome a escuchar a pesar de ello.

—¿Cuántos más hay contigo? —Le preguntó Jean al desconocido.

—Conseguimos salir con vida casi quince de nosotros, pero tras una tanda de seppuku generalizado solo quedamos cinco. Nos hemos hecho con un barco, ven con nosotros, sé nuestro capitán.

—No tenemos ni idea de cómo va un barco y no quiero dejar a las chicas solas.

—Se las apañarán, encontrarán otro que las vista. No te quedes con un puñado de mujeres, no me creo que seas feliz aquí.

—Eren, después de lo que pasó no voy a ser feliz en ninguna parte —suspiró—, pero supongo que no soy lo suficientemente buen samurai como para quitarme la vida.

—Ni tú ni ninguno de nosotros. Pero estamos completamente dispuestos a volver a estar bajo tus órdenes. Ya te he dicho donde puedes encontrarme, no nos vamos de aquí sin una respuesta tuya.

—Me alegra mucho saber que estáis bien. Que estás bien. Es una gran noticia.

—Igualmente. Después de ver cómo te dejaron es un milagro que estés vivo.

—Me han cuidado bien…

—Les tienes aprecio —Sonreí tras el árbol, alegre por que se sintiera así hacia las chicas.

—A unos más que a otros —respondió, dejándome confuso. 

—¿Unos? Ohhh, claro, entiendo —Escuché la risa de ese desconocido y otra suave risa que debía ser la de Jean. Nunca le había visto sonreír ampliamente. Descubrí que me encantaría.

—Os echo de menos.

—Y nosotros a ti. Piénsalo bien.

Hasta que no escuché pasos alejarse no me quise mover de donde estaba. Cuando me giré camino a la okiya me llevé un susto de muerte porque Jean estaba apoyado en el árbol en el que me escondía.

—¿De verdad creías que no sabía que estabas ahí? —preguntó de brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento, siento haber escuchado a escondidas —Me disculpé, inclinándome.

—No pasa nada. Te acompaño, ha caído la noche y no sabes defenderte solo.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién era? —Le miré de reojo, deseando observarle más de frente.

—Otro ronin cobarde como yo, trabajaba bajo mi mando en el castillo del antiguo shogun.

—No creo que seas cobarde, nos defendiste cuando entraron los ladrones.

—Soy cobarde desde el momento que temo enfrentarme a mi juramento y a mí mismo. No enfrentarme con mis propios demonios es algo que no me voy a perdonar pero que tampoco tengo el valor de hacer.

—La vida es demasiado valiosa como para desecharla solo por una cuestión de honradez.

—Tú no lo entiendes, eres un otokosu.

—Y tú tampoco, eres un ronin y sigues vivo para vestir a mujeres —Le escuché expulsar el aire por la nariz en una breve risa.

—Con este tipo de contestaciones no sé cómo es posible que no estés ya casado.

—Oh, gracias —dije sonrojado, bajando la vista hasta mis manos—. Muchas gracias.

—Si fueras geisha y yo tuviera dinero y posición, sería tu danna —Esa confesión me agitó, sacándome una sonrisita nerviosa.

—Jean, ¿vas a seguir contándome en qué consiste el bushido? Era una conversación interesante —Me clavó sus ojos negros entrecerrados, captando el sentido de mis palabras.

—Esta noche podemos seguir hablando, justo ahí detrás, en las termas. 

La noche de verano era fresca, ya no eran sofocantes y las cigarras que tanto cantaban de día ahora dormían. Bajo la luz de la luna llena me sentí tan acalorado como a pleno sol, solo por el fuego de su mirada. Su mano tiró de la mía y antes de que pudiese gritar sentí sus dedos en mis labios. Miré por primera vez la amplia sonrisa de ese hombre entre los árboles. Ojalá él fuese mi danna. Ojalá quedarme con alguien que me hiciese sentir esos pellizcos en el estómago.

Me llevó más allá de las termas y una vez entre árboles, en un pequeño claro, deshizo el fino nemaki dejándome desnudo frente a él. Miré a mí alrededor cuando me tumbó en las hojas y solo vi árboles. Nos rodeaban y ocultaban de posibles ojos curiosos. Estábamos tan lejos de la okiya que podría permitirme hacer un poco más de ruido. Sentí vergüenza y excitación al verle desnudarse, arrodillándose entre mis piernas. Sus manos me tocaron sin pudor desde las caderas hasta mi pecho, volviendo a mis piernas. El césped me hacía cosquillas en las piernas y brazos mientras la luz de la luna arrancaba brillos preciosos en su piel llena de cicatrices. Sus ojos eran del color del ámbar y mi deseo más intenso que la luz de las estrellas, testigos de nuestra pasión. Contuve la respiración cuando su boca tocó mi piel. No me lo esperaba. Sus labios se sentían cálidos, suaves, agradables. Besó mi pecho, mi barriga, bajo mi ombligo. Cuando quiso llevar su boca a mi entrepierna le paré.

—¿Qué haces?

—Darte lo que quieres —Mi miembro semierecto dio una sacudida ante la mirada salvaje que me dedicó.

—¿Con la boca? —pregunté escandalizado. Asintió, sonriendo levemente.

Si el tacto de sus dedos me hacía tocar el cielo, su boca me hizo abandonar mi cuerpo. Besaba todo mi sexo, lo rozaba sin prisas con sus dedos. Humedeció la dureza y más abajo, mucho más abajo con mis piernas sobre sus hombros, ese pequeño punto tan placentero entre mis naglas empapado con su saliva y boca. Su lengua me rozaba sin rozarme y yo me retorcía, agarrado fuertemente a su moño, deshaciéndolo. Me acariciaba la longitud con su mano, pasadas firmes en giros que me provocaban pequeños gemidos. Jadeaba con intensidad así como latía mi corazón que parecía querer atravesarme el pecho. Me penetró con un dedo, despacio, empapándolo todo en saliva, introduciendo dos más después de largos y tortuosos minutos de placer continuado en los que pareció olvidar lo que comenzaba a ser una dolorosa erección.

Mantuvo sus dedos en mi interior y presa de violentos jadeos me agarró de la nuca acercándome su miembro a los labios. Le miré y los abrí, esperándole. Se la besé y jadeó. Se la lamí y gimió. Me pareció que lo segundo le gustaba más así que lo repetí. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no tenía sabor pero sí olor y era un olor que me excitaba mucho. Me cogió por sorpresa cuando me obligó a metérmela en la boca casi entera y le miré cuando le escuché gemir más fuerte de lo que yo jamás me habría atrevido. Se alejó de mí haciendo que me retorciese al sacar los dedos de mi dilatado interior, respirando con agitación.

—Cuánto he esperado… —susurró, sentándose en sus piernas y sentándome a mí sobre él—,  cuánto he ansiado tenerte en mis brazos.

—¿No me acaricias más? —Le pregunté.

—Déjame estar dentro de ti —Me imploró. 

Asentí.

Me besó en los labios. Algo tan prohibido e impensable y lo hizo sin pensárselo dos veces. Que me tocase o me penetrase me parecía menos inverosímil que el beso que estaba recibiendo. Era algo demasiado personal, demasiado cercano. Rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos y él mi espalda con los suyos. Se separó de mí y buscó en su yukata, respirando aliviado al sacar de un bolsillo lo que menos me esperaba: un huevo. Tuve que reír porque entendí que el muy pícaro lo tuvo todo planeado desde el principio. 

Hizo lo mismo que en la habitación pero volcó la clara esta vez sobre mi trasero, introduciendo de inmediato los dedos, dejándome listo. Usó el sobrante en su mano para su erección, hinchada y tan erguida como la mía. Se situó entre mis piernas, agachándose de nuevo para besarme, para marearme con su lengua. Muy despacio, le sentí entrar en mi interior. La sensación fue completamente distinta a la que sentí con sus dedos por el grosor. Esta vez tuve que gemir en voz alta. Amortiguó mis quejidos con su lengua, lo que provocó que fueran más intensos. 

Me cogía en peso, moviéndome sobre sus caderas. Jadeaba, cortaba sus gemidos rotos, me decía que le gustaba. Sus ojos me decían lo mucho que me deseaba. Su cuerpo, tumbándose sobre el mío me hacía decirle con los míos lo mucho que le necesitaba. Aunque solo fuese esa noche. Me abría las piernas con sus manos en mis tobillos, me penetraba despacio pero de manera constante. Al hacerlo profundamente mis uñas se clavaron en la tierra, arrancando briznas de hierba. No podía dejar de mirar cómo se unían nuestros cuerpos, cómo su ombligo casi tocaba el mío al pegarse a mí. Chocaba con ese punto delicioso a cada embestida, llevándome al borde del precipicio.

Se movía más rápido, con más pasión. Me despeinó de manera desastrosa al agarrarme del pelo para besarme con fiereza y me hizo daño en el muslo al bajar su mano para clavarme sus dedos. Le escuché quejarse cuando mis uñas pasaron del césped a su espalda, pero fue un quejido placentero. La sensación esa vez fue más que una explosión, fue como si mi cuerpo no fuera suficiente para retenerme. Me mordí el labio quebrando un gemido, acariciándomela sin poder evitarlo. Fue particularmente intenso cuando estalló en mi interior, pronunciando mi nombre entre dientes, haciéndome gemir de manera aguda en cortos quejidos que se me escapaban sin control, sintiendo nuestros músculos fallar tras tanta tensión.

Me miró a los ojos. Me sonrió. Acarició mi mejilla y volvió a besarme. Me llevó en volandas a las termas, me dejó dentro de ellas y se unió a mí, lavándonos ambos entre sonrisas y besos breves, carias bajo las aguas, miradas cálidas. Él salió antes, recogió mis ropas de entre los árboles y me las acercó.

—Vas a marcharte, ¿verdad? —pregunté saliendo del agua.

—Espero que me perdones…

—No hay nada que perdonar, este no es tu sitio —Asintió pero vi en sus ojos que no estaba del todo seguro de que fuese verdad esa afirmación. Yo tampoco lo estaba.

Me acompañó en silencio hasta mi dormitorio y con una sonrisa, me dio las buenas noches. Antes de que se durmiera le pedí que fuese con cuidado. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa amplia. En ese momento supe que sería la sonrisa con la que iba a soñar el resto de mi vida. Y me sentí triste, no quería aceptar la idea de no volver a verle pero era su vida, sus decisiones y poco tenía yo que decir en ella. No me avergüenza admitir que lloré, escondiendo sollozos contra la almohada de espaldas a él. Di un respingo enorme al sentir su mano en el hombro, volviéndome sobresaltado para mirarle. Al darse cuenta de mis lágrimas, besó mis mejillas, haciéndome cerrar los ojos, moviendo sus labios hasta los míos en un dulce apretón que solo provocó un intenso dolor en mi pecho.

—Vente —susurró en mi boca. Abrí mucho los ojos, volviéndome en el futón hasta tenerle de frente por completo.

—No puedo, las chicas…

—Encontrarán un nuevo otokosu, vente conmigo, seamos piratas juntos —Vi la sinceridad en su propuesta, la esperanza en sus ojos y no pude decir que no. 

Se acostó en mi futón, abrazándome y besándome hasta justo antes del alba. En ese momento recogimos nuestras pocas pertenencias y salimos de la okiya en silencio. Me dio la mano, corriendo a mi lado hasta el muelle donde le esperaban sus compañeros a los que iría conociendo poco a poco. 

Me costó adaptarme al barco, a ellos también pero al ser más duros que yo lo escondían mejor. 

Y cada vez que se ponía el sol, cuando Jean me llevaba a la cama me transportaba a la luna de aquella noche. A las estrellas que una vez vi desde Japón. Me sumía en las cicatrices las cuales acabé conociendo de memoria; en la calidez de su lengua acariciando la mía. Y me parecía escuchar el borboteo del agua de las termas, oler el olor del césped con sus cabellos entre mis dedos. Viviendo por la sonrisa del ronin, ahora wakō, con menos sentido del honor en toda la historia de Japón.

**Author's Note:**

> Es una adaptación de un fic que ya tenía escrito aunque casi que lo he tenido que reescribir porque la pareja eran una maiko y el ronin xD Además el final es diferente por completo.
> 
> Gracias por leerme y MIL GRACIAS por comentarme ^^
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/TifaK_Sugar) y en [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
